


meu primeiro  e único amor

by yasoncerbd



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasoncerbd/pseuds/yasoncerbd
Summary: Belle French acaba de se mudar para a vizinhança e conhece Nick Gold. Eles não se dão bem no começo e vivem discutindo até que para se tornar popular Nick faz uma aposta com os amigos para conquistar uma das meninas mais populares da escola Belle.





	1. capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> espero que gostem, amanhã tem mais .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The French family came to the neighborhood.

I was only 16 when Belle French moved into the neighborhood, my aunts who raised me after my drunk father aban me right after my mother died in my birth, they adored Belle, in fact everyone loved her, she received all the care and attention that I I've never had all people, since they thought I was a strange boy.

"Ahh she's annoying, I do not want her to come to dinner, there was Elga," I say, snorting.

When they introduced themselves to the neighborhood, my aunts who clung to the girl soon invited the Frenchs for a welcome dinner.

"Nick, the Frenchs are a lovely family and I'm sure you and Belle will become great friends and later maybe even boyfriends." She tells me smiling as she tresses my hair.

"God forbid, I do not want to have any relationship with that girl, much less that she becomes my girlfriend."

"We'll see if in a while you'll think so."

Aunt Elga finishes getting ready and Aunt Lidya calls us to go down to dinner saying the French have arrived.

After dinner, my aunts and Belle's parents are talking in the living room and Aunt Elga asks me to show my room to Belle, which irritates me a lot.

"So Nick ... Do you like it here?" "You have a lot of friends, do you like to read?" Belle asks enthusiastically.

"This is cool, and I have a few friends, not many, but I have and I'm not much of a fan of books, it's a nerd thing, and you stop talking like a machine gun?" His voice irritates me. I say coldly.

"Do not bother Nick." She shrugs her shoulders with a sad look and low head.

"Great now let's go." When I look right I see how beautiful she is with her wavy brown hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Look, kid, I've tried to be nice to you since we met and you only treat me badly, see if it grows," she says irritably.

"I'm not to blame you irritate me little girl."

"Do not call me that! You want to know, I'm going to give you a nickname, too, like some 'Hot Guy.'"

"Ah now take off what you said Belle French!"

"No! Ah, so you like to tease, but you do not want to be provoked, you idiot." She says with a wry smile.

"You know, I do not care what you do or do not do."

"Great."

"Great so!"

After the disaster that was my first conversation with Belle, soon we began to discuss more and more, so she who entered the school already made friends with the most popular group at school and soon became the best friend of Ruby Lucas one of the most popular girls of the school and eventually became one of the most popular girls of the School having the attention of Gaston the most popular soccer player of the school that as soon as I saw her fell in love, only that she never returned his feelings no matter what he did. It made me very angry that she had just entered our school and gotten so quickly into what I could never do.

And another thing that made me crazy was Milah Cassidy the most sexy and amazing girl in the school, pity that she never noticed me and every time I tried to talk to her I gaquejava and she ignored me. Belle seemed not to like her, because every time I looked at Milah she would look at us with a face of anger and a wounded look that intrigued me enough I suppose it could only be because she did not like me very much. today was one of the days I tried to talk to Milah.

I walk up to her and for the first time I can say more than two words without stuttering.

"Hey Milah, how are you?" I smile and try to pull a subject.

Milah gives me an interrogative look. "You're Nick right?" I realized that he finally told me more than a sentence without stammering and running away shortly. She says giving a sincere smile and nice.

"It's just that I always wanted to ask you out and I never had the guts to ask."  
Milah began to curl a hair with her fingers and gave me a warm smile. "Well if you never ask, you'll never know my answer."

"Milah Cassidy, would you give me the honor of going out with me to dinner at Grandma's restaurant tonight?" A I ask hopefully.

"I'd love to, pick me up at 7:00."

"Bye Kitty!" She leans over to kiss me on the cheek and then walks to her class.

"Goodbye!" I say stunned hardly believing she actually agreed to go out with me.

I raise my hand to the side of the cheek as she kissed me and give me a passionate smile.

Nick did not notice, but the heart of the girl who watched them from afar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Belle finally have a friendly chat.

Pov Belle

Nick was talking to Milah which intruded me a lot because they seem to be doing so well, while with me he only argued. They say goodbye and she gives him a kiss on the cheek and he seems so happy what breaks my heart.

As I walked back home I saw Nick two steps in front of me, so I took the time to approach.

"Hi Nick!" he's so gorgeous with his new haircut, he cut it last summer which made him even more charming, 'my impossible love'.

He gives me a look of indifference. "Hi, little girl. Did you come to annoy me with what this time? Or better involve."

 

"Why do you always think I want to implicate you or upset your life?" how can he think that? All I want is for him to realize that I exist and stop seeing me as his annoying neighbor.

 

"Why? Because that's what you always do, every time I'm quiet in mine you come and ruin everything."

"Look, Lord, warrior, I just want us to stop fighting and try to get along, what do you think?" Nick starts laughing which makes me very angry. "You know, I quit, I do not even know why I'm trying to be friends with a stupid guy like you."

"I'm sorry if I offended you little girl, we can try this new friendship, but only if you want, then you want?" he gives me a sincere and amusing look while he plays with me.

"Of course I want." I give him a gentle smile.

"So little girl I have to go now, but since now we are friends what do you think of leaving tomorrow to eat a hamburger at Grandma?"

Did he invite me to really go out? Is it that I'm dreaming? I can hardly believe it. "I'd love to, but only if you stop calling me a little girl." I give you a gentle smile.

"Closed Princess, even more" he gives a loving smile that makes my heart melt.

"Even Prince" is the happiest day of my life today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick unknowingly ends up breaking a poor heart in love.

Pov Nick

Now I'm a friend of little Belle, the girl who at least a week did not go near me without provoking me, good to stop to think she's beautiful with those silky brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. "For that, Nick, you like Milah, do you really like it?" only the future will tell.

I get home and go straight to bed, until during the night between two in the morning I hear my cell phone rings, it's Milah in the caller ID "Milah? What happened? Why are you calling me at two in the morning?"

"I'm not well Nick, my parents are divorcing and they do not stop fighting, I can not take it anymore." Your voice is tearful.

"I'm sorry baby, do you want to talk? We can meet tomorrow after class, what do you think?" she agrees and seems to calm down, hung up the phone and go back to sleep.

Pov Belle

"Belle, you want to stop. He will not even touch the incoming signal."

"I know Ruby, but I really want him to come soon, now that we're friends we can spend more time together." if he wants to, too.

"All right, Juliet, your Romeo has just arrived." Nick walks through the gate and comes up with a smile.

"Hi Princess, Hello Ruby!" Then he called me a princess again, my heart is worse than melted butter.

"So Princess, how do you feel about going to Grandma today?" Yes Yes Yes.

"Well, if it all worked out, I would love it."

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7:00 bye." he approaches me and grabs me on the cheek.

"Wow, what a beautiful kiss! Is that colorful friendship or what?" Ruby starts laughing at my face.

"Look, we're just friends, okay?" but I wanted us to be more than that.

"It's okay, Juliet, but I do not think he's a person to keep you company."

"Look here, Ruby, you're one of my best friends, but I do not want you getting any hints in my life, okay?"

"I understood."

Pov Nick

I called Belle out or believe. It's almost time to leave when I see Milah and me next.

"Hey how are you?" She tells me everything and tells me that she is overcoming this phase.

Conversation is going to talk and we are walking around there hand in hand after I paid you an ice cream of your favorite chocolate.

"It looks like we've finally had our date, I just feel like it's under these conditions, but I really loved Nick." She smile.

"I love it, too, it looks like we've come to your house. Bye bye." I'm getting ready to go when I feel a slight tug on my arm.

"Look, my parents are trying to figure things out for dinner and they do not come back today, so how about we stretch the night too?" Wow! Is she really inviting me to spend the night with her? This will be awsome.

"It would be great." walked slowly and kissed to his room and I go all excited.

"Calm down, wait, Nick, have you done this before?" She smiles and I shake my head and say no.

"Then just relax, kitten, you came in here as a student and you'll leave here as a teacher." she grabs me and we dispense, leading to an intense night of passion.

A few hours later I collapse on top of her and fall on the bed as she lies on my chest. "Was it good for you then?"

"It was great, my Queen." I give him a kiss on the lips.

"So now that we sleep together, are we dating?"

"It's up to you dear, if you'd like."

"Of course I want your fool." she kisses me and we fall asleep. "  
   
Nick does not notice, but forgot that he had a date with someone at Grandma, his illusion for Milah made him break a beautiful heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy


End file.
